Project Summary: The Pelvic Floor Disorders Network (PFDN) is an ongoing multicenter program designed to study clinical and health aspects of female pelvic floor disorders (PFDs). Women & Infants Hospital (WIH) is a women's hospital, uniquely focused on advancing women's health and research and its mission is directly in line with the PFDN. In Cycle #3, the Brown/WIH site demonstrated that we have the scientific expertise, high clinical volume, research infrastructure, and administrative commitment to be successful in this Network. We have made substantive contributions at all levels: scientifically our site initiated 3 studies: ESTEEM (full protocol-currently enrolling), AIM (supplementary protocol-currently enrolling) and PPAR (supplementary protocol-enrollment to begin Winter), we were in the top tier for recruitment with outstanding retention, we made major administrative contributions including leadership in developing the PFDN Policy and Procedures Manual, and we developed advocacy initiatives promoting PFDN studies in southern New England ensuring a diverse study population. The objective of this application is for Brown/WIH to continue as a major contributor to the PFDN in Cycle #4 through the following aims: 1) ensure that Brown/WIH continues to be a Network leader in protocol development and implementation, recruitment, data quality, manuscript preparation and publication, and active support of all Network administrative functions; 2) maintain and continuously maximize our position as a top site in recruitment and retention; 3) develop innovative and translational concepts to scientifically advance the field and care of women with PFDs; and 4) ensure the highest quality of care and research for women with PFDs in New England through wider-reaching advocacy efforts. We have a long- standing, formal relationship with multi-disciplinary collaborators committed to advancing the care of women with PFDs led by Urogynecology (including Urology, Colorectal Surgery, Women's Gastroenterology, Women's Physical Therapy, and Women's Radiology). In 2014 the Division of Urogynecology saw 1800 new PFD patients and performed surgery on 720 patients; vaginal, abdominal, laparoscopic, robotic approaches all represented. New components in this application that will further increase our productivity as a PFDN site in Cycle #4 include: hiring of a 7th clinical Urogynecologist and 2nd nurse practitioner to increase clinical volume; a new, state of the art space with fully integrated clinical and research components dedicated to Urogynecology; advocacy and community outreach through engagement of minority community leaders (e.g. Latino Public Radio) and New England colleagues, and collaboration and commitment of experts in tissue regenerative techniques and biomedical engineering, biomarkers, and microbiome work. Brown/WIH has a multi-faceted application and is uniquely qualified and enthusiastic for the opportunity to continue as a productive member of the PFDN.